More Than You'll Ever Know
by Meridian31
Summary: "Promise me you'll stay." / Long One-Shot. Smut&Fluff. / Kenny Omega


**_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus. But he talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when you were young…._**

The first time you'd shared a bed with Kenny Omega was because you'd had too much sake thanks to Tama Tonga.

Kenny had taken it upon himself to make sure you'd made it back to your hotel room, and you'd essentially latched on to him, not allowing him to leave. Your limbs had secured him in a way that would make an octopus or python jealous. When you'd woken up the following morning, he'd been on top of the covers you'd been under, a separate blanket over himself.

You'd been able to laugh off the experience, thanking him for looking out for you, and he seemed unaffected overall by the ordeal.

The second time you shared a bed with Kenny Omega was due to sheer bad circumstance.

You'd both been in California for PWG. The booking was set for the rooms, with you sharing with Chuck Taylor, who was somewhat of a little brother to you. What you didn't know was he had planned to film his DVD series with Trent in said room. In a desperate attempt for sleep and to get away from the chaos, you'd gone to Kenny's room. He was one of the few people you trusted and knew wouldn't be a part of the shenanigans set up by Chuck.

That morning, you'd woken up with your limbs tangled together with his. You certainly hadn't fallen asleep that way, you were sure of it. You'd managed to slide out of the bed and make a quiet getaway, your jet-lagged companion staying asleep, much to your gratitude. Kenny had said nothing about it to you when you saw him later that day at the venue. And you definitely hadn't brought it up.

The third time you'd shared a bed with Kenny Omega was because you had asked it of him.

On tour with New Japan, you'd ended up roommates, given the evenness already present with the Young Bucks and Guerillas of Destiny. It was nothing for you to share a room with a man, but you'd never shared with Kenny before on purpose. You walked on eggshells as you'd gotten ready for bed, scurrying into the bathroom to change and go through your nightly routine. After Kenny had done the same, emerging from the other room in just a pair of basketball shorts, you'd forced yourself to continue looking ahead at the TV.

Falling asleep had come easy enough, as you'd taken a large dose of melatonin to help. Unfortunately, you hadn't stayed asleep. Whether it was your own subconscious ruining your night, or the aid of the medication, you found yourself having the oddest dream. A nightmare really.

When you'd finally come back to the present, Kenny was beside you, his hand tight yet soft on your shoulder, as he gazed down at you. Your wild eyes and racing mind took more than a few seconds to take stock of the situation, and realize what was going on.

"Hey, you OK?"

"…I don't know," was your practically sighed response, your subconscious still affecting you somatically, an odd fogginess surrounding your senses.

"Breathe…." His directive seemed odd at first to you, until you realized how tense and still your body was, and your brain made you aware of the lack of oxygen you were taking in. You basically gasped in a breath when your body caught up to your mind, causing your back to arch ever so slightly. Kenny's hand remained on your shoulder.

"I'm OK," you whispered, with what little strength you had.

"Are you?"

God, when did he become so adept at mood reading? Why was he challenging your answer anyways?

"…yea…."

"Hey…." His response was gentle in tone but made you highly alert all the same. "It's alright. We all have nights like this, don't we?"

Did you? Did everyone? You couldn't remember the last time you had a nightmare, let alone one that had required you to be woken from your sleep. Honestly, you weren't sure you'd ever had to be woken from your sleep before.

"Can you lay with me?" The request you'd made of him felt intrusive and unwelcomed, but you asked it anyway. You were good friends, definitely, but you didn't think you really had the right to ask him to purposely share a bed with you. But you needed _something_. You didn't feel safe in your own skin at the moment.

While you had developed a small, and ridiculous, crush on Kenny…you knew he didn't reciprocate it. You were certain his heart still remained with an adorable Japanese man that was too far away to be real, but also present enough to be impactful.

"Of course." His answer made your chest tighten just enough to be an issue. Kenny had agreed so easily, so genuinely. _You are far too nice of a human_ , you thought to yourself as he climbed under your covers. Without prompting, he grabbed you and gathered you into his arms.

It took you a few moments to relax in his hold, your own arms curled against his side, your leg laying over his. He had one arm around your shoulders, hand soft against the back of your head; his other arm was across himself, with his hand secured on your side. He was warm and solid, but somehow soft and soothing at the same time.

His fingers moved lightly against your hair and head, and you had no clue how he had any idea to do such a thing to comfort you. But you were grateful.

You tried to recall what the nightmare had been about, but by this point, it all seemed fuzzy and unknown. You did remember being in some eerie woods, and your best friend from back home was with you. There was something wrong with her though, and she had blood all over her. The only other thing you could recall was some high-pitched wail or scream, that felt like it had been right next to you.

"Wanna talk about it?"

How had he known you'd been thinking about it?

"Not really," you replied. Kenny didn't push you further, and you appreciated him even more.

"Then, we'll just lay here till you sleep," he eventually decided.

"I'm way too awake now to sleep."

"Wanna go run a few miles?"

"Fuck no." Kenny's laugh was instant at your response, and a smile ghosted at your mouth.

From there, an easy conversation started, with you explaining your detest for running. It moved on to other things you both disliked, and liked, from food to movies to colors.

You found yourself moving from your initial position at his side to laying on his chest, your chin resting on your hand. He had an arm behind his head, moved up a bit more, allowing you two to see each other as you talked.

Kenny was currently telling you about the animals he left back home in Winnipeg, a menagerie that his poor parents had to look after in his absence. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he talked about his life there, and you got the sense that when his wrestling career was over, he'd go back there and never leave again.

"Are you still in Chicago?"

"For now," you answered. Kenny's eyebrows went up a bit at your answer. "I…am not good at…uh, staying in one place, I guess."

"Why?" You just moved your shoulders upwards, biting your lip. "Good explanation." The look you gave him wasn't one of amusement. "C'mon. We're in some weird 'honesty hour' moment here. What keeps you moving around? What even _is_ your hometown?"

"Technically? Some small bullshit place in Montana. But I was out of there by my teenage years, into California. And from there it's just been…I don't know. An adventure?"

"So, you just…leave places? How do you decide when to do that?"

"I don't know," you replied. "When it just…stops feeling _right_. I, like, I can't explain it. I just…there's always a point where I feel…just, I feel uncomfortable where I am. So…I leave."

"Do you think you'll ever be comfortable somewhere?"

"I'm pretty comfy right now," you stated, a slow smirk coming to your face. Kenny's response was a small, huff of a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad."

"Me too."

It was a brief pause between your words and when his lips met yours.

The kiss was soft at first, tentative. You didn't let your brain override the moment, and made sure to take some of the hesitance away by bracing your hands on his shoulders firmly. Kenny's hands were on your back, moving upward, your shirt going with them. It was soon after that you were topless entirely, and skin to shirt with Kenny, your kisses far more firm and purposeful now.

Your hazy, and exhausted, mind put little emphasis on your own actions and more emphasis on what you were feeling from him.

Like the way his hands moved over your sides to your yoga pants, and how gently he moved them down enough to help you kick then off. And how it felt to push his own shirt up off his torso and watch him shed it, landing somewhere in the room.

You were both without clothes and pressed against each other soon enough, with him hovering above you, his mouth everywhere his hands weren't. There was no talking, just accelerated breathing and occasional gasps, mostly from you.

Until Kenny changed that.

"Hey…." Your eyes snapped open at his voice, his lips leaving where they'd be on your collarbone. "Are you…. Is this OK?" _Fuck, stop being so considerate and wonderful!_

"Of course," you replied, reaching up to thread your hand into his hair at the base of his neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. Your body recognized his hand moving down to meet your clit, his finger gentle but firm. It caused your hips to curve ever so slightly up towards him, your hand tightening in his curls.

"You…." His sentiment, whatever it was, trailed off into nothingness, as his mouth sucked on your neck, his fingers moved down to acknowledge the slick between your legs.

He was as good with his hands as he was with his mouth.

When your body was just the right amount of taught and buzzing, he stopped what he had been doing, trailing his hand up your abdomen to your breasts.

"Fuck," you groaned, hating how close you'd been to release, and how quickly he'd denied you.

"Patience, beautiful," Kenny murmured, his hand skimming gently at over breast as his mouth came back to yours. In the spirit of reciprocity, you moved your own hand down to grasp him. His cock felt warm and heavy in your grasp, and you immediately realized what you were in for. The almost pleasurable hiss of a breath he let out at your skin to skin contact made you relax a bit. He was clearly as into this as you were.

"Ken…." It was less of a moan and more of a plea.

"Yea?"

"Please," you whimpered, your fingers dancing along his hard length.

"What?" You could feel the smirk on his lips where they were against your shoulder. He kissed up along the column of your neck, across your cheek, and to your lips again. You groaned into the kiss as his hand skimmed down your side to your hip, where he dug his fingertips in just enough for you to realize how strong he was.

"Stop teasing," you requested, gently grasping at his flesh in your hand. It got you the desired reaction from him, as you felt the rest of his body tighten ever so slightly against yours.

"Back atcha," he whispered, his mouth leaving yours. In response, you let your fingers move up then back down, grinning to yourself at the hiss he expelled. "I swear…."

"Hmmmm?"

"You're gonna regret it," Kenny finished, a smirk appearing on his face.

He was only partially wrong.

A second later his hand had removed yours, and he had taken over guiding himself into you. You clenched your eyes shut at the feeling, your body adjusting the best it could to the situation. It wasn't that you had never had sex, it just had been a bit or so. And Kenny was thicker than you were used to.

The sharp breaths that Kenny was taking indicated he hadn't anticipated the feeling either.

"Fuck…." It was a whimper from your mouth, as he took the time to fully push inside your body. His mouth was against your cheek, on your neck, on your chest.

There were a few moments before he settled, and a few more before you moved your body up towards his. The pace was slow to start, a small roll of hips meeting hips, mouths meshing together.

You were the one to escalate it further. Breaking your mouth from his, you went down to his shoulder, sinking your teeth in just enough to get the point across.

"God damn it…." Kenny's voice was strained at best. You felt a brief moment of pride that you had caused that. He had one hand planted just above your own shoulder, and the other went down to your hip, then your thigh. He moved your leg just enough that your knee bent and he was able to have more control in the situation. And when he moved your leg further to the side, widening you, you twisted up against him almost instantly.

The moan that came from you was probably the most unholy of noises you'd ever made.

And it only encouraged Kenny further, as his hips moved against yours faster, harder. Your eyes immediately closed, as he moved his hand from your leg to your clit. It took far more strength than you knew you had to keep your leg in its place, as you felt all of your muscles start to tighten at his ministrations.

"Kenny…." His name was a whine at best from your mouth. Everything he was doing was becoming _too much_.

"You…feel amazing." His words were breathed against your shoulder, where his head currently laid, the rest of his body still in motion. You couldn't stop your hips from moving up against him more, as your orgasm built. You knew he could tell by the way he started to move his finger on you.

Even though you'd felt it approaching, your orgasm was stronger than you had anticipated. Your body moved against his, bringing him closer. Your head was pressed back against the pillow, your leg no longer splayed open but wrapped around his back.

It was less than a minute later that you felt Kenny groan out curses against your mouth as he too finished. The kisses continued throughout, going from intense and needy, to languid and satisfied.

No words were spoken when he moved off of you and to your side. Closing your eyes, you took in a deep breath, your heart rate high, your body filled with a pleasant buzz.

This had been a very unexpected night. An enjoyable, interesting, night…but unplanned all the same.

You were grateful that you were physically exhausted at this point. It was the only reason you knew you'd finally get some sleep.

 ** _Don't you wake up yet, 'cause soon I'll be leaving you. Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me…._**

When you'd woken in the early morning, Kenny was asleep on his stomach beside you, the blankets stopping right at the small of his back. As your mind woke up further, the night came back to you.

You'd had sex with Kenny.

Like, really _good_ , **great** sex.

It had not been whatsoever a thing you'd anticipated to happen last night…but it had.

And now the question was, what would today bring? If you hadn't expected it, then neither had he most likely. You were friends, definitely, close friends for all intents and purposes. But sex was the biggest catalyst to change in relationships.

What were you now?

There was a chance that Kenny would be pleased with what happened the night before. There was an equal chance that he wouldn't be.

You didn't want to know where he landed. In your gut was a deep, heavy tightness that told you he wouldn't be content with the situation, that he would either regret it or ignore it. Neither of those you wanted to hear or see. Both would hurt more than any nightmare ever could.

So there was only one option. You needed to get out before he woke up, before the awkward 'morning-after' conversation occurred.

Setting your mind to your plan, you oh so very carefully started to slide one leg from beneath the covers and down to the floor. You carefully shimmied your body to the edge as well, slowly pushing the covers off your torso and gently laying them on the bed. In a move that almost seemed like you were melting, you slithered the rest of your body off the bed, limb by limb, until you were practically crouched on the floor.

Standing up slowly, you tiptoed to the edge of the bed, finding your pants and shirt. You didn't bother putting them on, instead going to your suitcase and carefully extracting fresh clothes.

It was then that you realized you _couldn't_ sneak out. You were sharing a friggen room with Kenny!

 _Shit shit shit, idiot, what the fuck do I do now?!_

The idea of crawling back into bed with him and pretending you hadn't tried to sneak off sounded amazing. But, again, you didn't know how Kenny would feel when he woke up. And that anxiety and fear of the unknown were your driving force at the moment.

You made your decision quickly. Pulling on fresh clothes, you grabbed your toiletry bag and gear suitcase. The venue had showers, and that's all you needed. Quietly, you made your way to the door and slipped out of the room, leaving your sleeping companion where he laid.

It turned out your sneaking out and fleeing had been for naught.

Kenny had found you at the venue during the day, and ever the gentleman, immediately asked if you were OK. He had feared that what the two of you had done had crossed a line with you, and he'd damaged you in some way or form. Once you'd assured him you had taken off for your own reasons, he seemed to relax. His assurances that you were still great friends, and he still wanted you around, were bittersweet to hear.

On one hand, you were happy that your friendship hadn't been ruined by sleeping together. On the other hand, you did not enjoy having to be around a man you wanted that did not really want you the same.

So you settled for what you could get.

Over the weeks, you fell into a strange routine of spending nights with Kenny every few days; sometimes more, sometimes less.

Each time together would start the same, with casual conversation or video games or movies. And then one of you would touch the other in just the _right_ way, innocent on the surface, but suggestive in motive. It always led to kisses being shared, gentle and exploratory, before moving into pressured and measured and leading. Somehow you always ended up on top of Kenny at that point, hands all over one another, clothes being pulled and pushed off.

The sex was always great, not just physically, but mentally as well. There was a…ease, to your being together. It was nothing for one of you to crack a joke in the midst of your actions, Kenny being the usual culprit. You liked that though, that it was just as easy to laugh together as it was to enjoy the other's body.

About three weeks after your arrangement started, things changed.

This time, Kenny had made his way to your hotel room. The usual activities of food and chatting took place, but he had been the first one to directly make any type of _move_ , using his hand on your cheek to draw you into a lingering kiss. There was no guessing or suggestion in his motive; it was clear what he expected to come of tonight.

You couldn't explain it, but you felt like he was almost taking his time in his actions with you. In his every movement was a…tenderness? It was hard to put your finger on what it was. But every time a piece of your clothing came off, he kissed you thoroughly after.

When it came to the sex itself, he spent time enjoying every part of your body as he moved languidly against you. Your heels were dug into his thighs, your hands pinned above your head by his own. Each time he placed a deep, sucking kiss against your neck, or chest, you chewed at your lip.

The moment his finger pressed against your clit, you knew you were done for. He'd been moving into you, slow and steady and deep, for so long that you were on edge without question. But as he rubbed gently, your muscles tightened more and more, until you couldn't stop your hips from curving upwards. As your body rolled through your orgasm, your toes curled and your heels pressed harder against him.

Your own orgasm was still sending small shocks through your body as his happened. The way he pressed his head against your chest and the firmness of his legs told you everything about how he was feeling.

When both of you started to go lax, Kenny removed himself from above you, all but flopping down at your side. You closed your eyes, taking in a shaky breath, your endorphin-riddled mind unable to work through what had really happened. All you knew was that you were still coming down from the high, and you felt like not only was your body flustered, so was your head.

"Promise me you'll stay."

Your breath caught in your throat at his request.

"You always leave…. I never wake up to you…. And just, uh, given how we _are_ and…I want you to still be here when I wake up." Kenny's almost confused, but honest words, put your mind into overdrive.

When had he realized this weird pattern you'd found yourselves in always led to you leaving? Did it genuinely mean something to him to have you next to him, given your essential friends-with-benefits status? You figured leaving in the morning was always the best course of action for you to take, for both of you. It had never occurred to you honestly that he would want you to still be there when he woke up. He'd never really made any indication towards the idea at any point in any of your other interactions.

"Why?"

"Why what? Do I want you to stay?"

"Yea."

"Because…I want you to," he repeated. You turned your head, and he did the same, your eyes meeting in the dark. He searched your face for a moment, a small and almost awed smile coming to his mouth. "You are so beautiful."

"Stop," you groaned, your cheeks warming. "Answer the question, Ken."

"I like being with you. Not just in bed, but at any time. I mean don't get me wrong, I _really_ like everything that goes on here." You rolled your eyes, making him grin. "But it's the other stuff too, maybe even more. The hanging out, the conversation. It's never been just to get in your pants. It's mattered, a lot to me. And I just…like you, like having you, like being with you."

Was this another dream? Would his next sentence be 'just kidding'? That would turn it into a nightmare for you. The irony that this all started because of a nightmare wasn't lost on you in the moment.

"Say something," he requested, your brain snapping back to the current moment. Your gaze met his again, and you felt the rate of your heart become faster, almost irregular.

"I wasn't expecting this."

"Why?"

"Figured you were OK with how things were," you shrugged ever so slightly, your eyes going downcast.

"But you aren't," Kenny supplied, his assumption entirely too accurate. You shrugged again. "Tell me."

"Having you somehow is better than not at all," you spoke softly.

"That…that is just bad logic," he decided. "I…I didn't set out to put you in this position. It wasn't…uh, I guess it should have been addressed long before this moment." You said nothing, your silence enough of a confirmation he was right. "Just, tell me. Am I alone in this?"

"No," you murmured.

"Then…stay. Tell me you'll stay."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"OK. I stay. We're here tomorrow. What comes from it?"

"…hopefully morning sex." You rolled your eyes, looking back up to him, struggling to not let your serious face crack. Kenny looked pleased with his response. "C'mon. Give me _something_ for that one."

"You're dumb," you mumbled. Gazing at him, taking him in, you eventually leaned over, kissing him softly. Kenny's hand came up to cradle your cheek, his head lifting up slightly off the pillow to deepen the kiss. The kiss trailed off into a few soft, short ones before you separated from him.

"If you wake me up before like, 7AM, I swear…."

The only response Kenny gave was to pull you back down into a kiss, which you both were smiling into.

It turned out it wasn't the sex that was changing your relationship with Kenny. It was going to be waking up beside him the morning after, and waiting for him to wake up too.

 ** _These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_**


End file.
